Daydreams and Reality
by Axzeria
Summary: Kagome is an invisible 15 year old. She has 3 best friends and an imagination. She usually daydreams about her "true love" and everything but doesn't believe in them. They are just daydreams after all. She's a hopeless romantic, emphasis on "hopeless". But, that changes in the 10th grade... Mostly InuKag
1. Intro

**Summary:** Kagome is an invisible 15 year old. She has 3 best friends and an imagination. She usually daydreams about her "true love" and everything but doesn't believe in them. They are just daydreams after all. She's a hopeless romantic, emphasis on "hopeless". But, that changes in the 10th grade... Mostly InuKag

**A/N: Hello there everyone. I have edited this story because I haven't updated it for over a year. I decided to stop being such a jack-a** and finish this. However, when I read it, I felt like gagging a few times. People reviewed it's a good story but said some cons too so I decided to fix that and hopefully improve it. I'll shut up now.**

**Please R&R! Enjoy the (slightly retouched) first chappie~**

**&*#%**

Konnichiwa. My name is Kagome and I'm a 15 year old Sophomore. You may have seen me around school; but then again, you may have not. I'm just like every other unpopular student: invisible to the world. However, I am very different from the others.

To start off, I am a hopeless romantic, a bit girly and a bit of a tomboy. I don't fit into any of the "genres" of the school life. My interests and hobbies are anime, video games, make-up, swimming, math, and science. Like I stated previously, I'm some-what of a strange gem in the rough. I have a younger brother, age 13, who also likes anime and video games. What male doesn't enjoy video games? It's his fault I love them.

Anyways, I have the three best friends in the whole world. One of my bestest of all best friends is Sango Taijia. She knows absolutely everything that is anything to know about me. We are mostly alike on the fact of "hopeless romantic-ness", but she's just a girly, fun, tough chick. My other close friend is Ayame Nozomi. She may not be as close as Sango but she's still an important friend of mine. Last but certainly not least is Ame Mikuna. Ame is very sweet, like candy, which is what her name implies in Japanese. However, she can have an attitude if rubbed the wrong way; kind of like an expiration date on candy. _Haha. Sorry Ame._ We are like the Three Musketeers, except there are four of us and we're female…

Do hopeless romantics like me ever get what they dreamed of? I don't think so. I daydream and try to believe but I mean, come on. Like, what's the chance of any of those dreams coming true? I've always had these crushes on guys and I've been rejected _way_ too many times I don't even bother. I just live life day-to-day hanging out with my awesome friends and stuff. I've always hoped someone would "sweep me off my feet" or something but, like I said, FAT chance. I kind of gave up on pursuing boys. They're just these cute subjects we girls bring up to talk and daydream about; nothing more.

My school? Oh right, it's called "Shikon High School" of Tokyo, Japan. There's some kind of legend wrapped around the name about this miko and half-demon that found the Shikon no Tama and stuff. Not that I really care, I just go to school there. Grandpa would kill me if he heard that. My school life though, other than my friends, is kind of bummer. I'm so negative when it comes to dating, Valentine's Day, school dances, and such. So, school? Sucks. Friends? Awesome. Family? Awesome. My life isn't so bad; best 2-out-of-3.

However, things turned upside down that year in school when I met this guy…

&*#%

**A/N: Well, here's the edited version. I suck for never completing these stories of mine. I have better hopes for this story and I really want to finish it and I won't delete this like the last. That's for sure. I regret deleting my last story now…**

Please review so you can let me know how it is. Mistakes will be fixed ASAP :)

~Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Kagome is an invisible 15 yr. old. She has 3 best friends, and an imagination. She daydreams ALOT about "the one". A hopeless romantic really. She goes to Shikon High and she's never had a boyfriend. That is, until the 10th grade... InuKag mostly.

**A/N: Thank you SO much **_Saria Forest14_**, **_Sonyadore_** and **_xheyxhaleyx_**! (Thanks for sticking with me Haley! I will try my best not to let you down this time! ;) )I'm SOOO SORRY that my A/N last chappie was like, crazy stupidly long. And sorry for mistakes and/or "beating around the bush and repeated the same thing over and over". –sweat drop-**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long. I know… I suck at my timing and a procrastinator. I can't believe myself. Dx I'm sorry… T~T**

**Well, Imma shut up b4 I make this crazy long again so, on with the chappie~**

**&*#%**

Kagome sighed, _'Oh… To have my love walk up to me and tell me how beautiful my eyes are on the way to class. Or, maybe while I'm at my locker, he walks up to me and asks for my name, with good intentions of course. OR, maybe I'll meet him at the homecoming dance and we'll fall in love…' _Kagome thought with the most spaced-out look anyone can ever have. _'Hmm… Maybe I should stick with realistic dreams… Maybe one of Sango's new friends might be handsome and be interested in me or-…' _Kagome was broken out of her thoughts by Sango yelling in her ear.

"OW! What was that for Sango!"

"You spaced out again, BIG time. What the hell were you thinking about? You're going to crash into a parked car or something." Sango asked while walking next to her. "You should be focused in school and getting there safely. It is the first day and maybe if you stop daydreaming and pay attention, you might actually find someone."

"Yeah right… I daydream but he doesn't exist. Besides, who are you to talk? You daydream a whole lot too." Kagome glared playfully.

"Yeah but, it's more of a… plan."

"Puh-lease. You want to find the perfect guy just like most girls…" Kagome stated. "Only your taste isn't the best." She mumbled.

"Excuse me? What about that guy you thought was cute when-"

"HEY! Kagome! Sango!" Kagome and Sango heard a voice calling them and turned around to see Ame.

"Oh, hey Ame." Kagome and Sango greeted.

"Why are you late? We're almost to school." Sango said as she looked at her. "Dude… you look exhausted."

"Well duh! I had to run and catch up. Is Ayame late too? Or is she her normal early-bird self?" Ame asked.

"We'll find out when we get to school." Kagome said as they reached the school grounds.

The school was very big and it looked somewhat decent. Not ancient but not brand new either. What seemed like hundreds of kids walked and talked amongst themselves waiting for the bell to ring to start 1st period. The group looked around for Ayame but with no luck.

"Hold on. I'm going to text her and see where she is." Kagome said taking out her phone and started texting.

'Where are you?'

'_Oh, hey Kagome. Oh, I'm at the office. Hold on, where are you? I'll look for you once I'm done.'_

'We just got here. We're in front of the school.'

'_K :)'_

Kagome looked up and was about to tell the group were Ayame was, but she was sidetracked by someone. She just stared.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered.

"What? Where's Ayame?" Ame asked. Sango turned around to see what- or who – she was looking at. She turned back around to look at Kagome again.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

Kagome stared and pointed, as non-noticeably as possible, to a guy with long silver-white hair with some strands in front of his shoulders. She noticed he was a demon because of the ears on his head and his amazing golden-amber eyes. Her two friends turned around to look at where she pointed and they were pretty shocked. He was a demon and they didn't think Kagome would find them attractive. He wasn't ugly, but they guessed it was just Kagome's type.

"He's gorgeous…" Kagome said in a dazed voice while she looked him up and down with her eyes, but focused on his facial features and the cute dog ears.

"She's gone." Sango stated as she turned and saw her best friend's expression and chuckled with Ame.

"Yup. Try snapping her out of it." Ame suggested.

"Hey guys. What's up? Sorry 'bout that, I was in the office asking some questions." Ayame said as she walked up to the group of girls who were chuckling. "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at Kagome, "What's with her?"

"Looks like she already has her eye on a guy," The girls stated as they both pointed behind them.

"Eww. The fat kind with grease on his shirt and he's stuffing his face in carbs?" Ayame looked disgusted.

All three girls turned around and looked. "Eww!"

"No way! The cute guy over there with the cute ears, gorgeous eyes and long hair." Kagome said.

Ayame noticed him. "Ohh~! I call dibs on him!" She almost yelled.

They turned around, "What! I saw him first!" Kagome yelled.

"It's the guy with the long black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and pointed ears right?" She said as a semi-question and semi-dreamy voice. (**A/N: If possible. Lol)**

Kagome had a confused look and glanced behind her to find that _'Ayame's guy'_ was talking to _'her guy'_. "Oh, you can call dibs on him. I was talking about the guy with silver hair and dog-like ears." She said in a dreamy voice.

_***DING DONG***_

"Man, that took forever! Let's go!" Sango cheered as she dragged the two dreaming/staring girls forward towards the door to the big building.

**&*#%**

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know I suck… Dx**

**But I actually have up to 3 chapters that I did while in Puerto Rico so I'll just stick to being ahead of you guys and maybe givve people a break to read and more people to find out about the story. I'm sorry I'm so horrible. Dx  
**

**I know this is short but I'll update the next chapter very soon. Lol**

**Anyways, until next chapter! ;)**

**~Ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kagome is an invisible 15 yr. old. She has 3 best friends, and an imagination. She daydreams ALOT about "the one". A hopeless romantic really. She goes to Shikon High and she's never had a boyfriend. That is, until the 10th grade... InuKag mostly.

**A/N: Hey guys. Did I mention I love getting reviews? ANYTHING helps! Except mean flames and stuff. :) How was the last chapter? Short, I know. Sorry. I wrote that when I was on an airplane to Puerto Rico. Lol**

**I'll try to make them long, but the longer they are, the more time it will "normally" take for the average author. I'm a procrastinator and a terrible author. Dx I'm sorry. Can you find it in your kind, beautiful, God-made hearts to forgive me for my many mistakes? :) (Did the brown-nosing work! :D lol jk jk)**

**On to the chappie~! (I'm such a darn chatter box… -.-)**

**&*#%**

"This is my homeroom. 2-B. Where's yours?" Ame asked her friends.

"Awesome! I'm here too! I'm not alone! Yay!" Ayame cheered. "What abot you guys?" She asked Kagome and Sango.

"No. Mine's…" Sango looked at her paper, "2-A." She looked at the signs above the doors. "That's right next door! Not bad. Plus, all of the grades have lunch with their grade so we see each other at lunch just like last year." She smiled hopefully. "Kagome?"

"2-A!" Kagome winked at Sango. "This is great! We're with our friends and we're not too far away!" They group cheered. "Class is about to start. Where should we meet for lunch? Usual place?"

"Yeah. I love that Sakura tree. It's so relaxing and nice, and it's where we met and everything." Ame replied.

"Alright! Then it's settled. See you guys at lunch and good luck." Ayame said.

They each slightly waved (they were going next door. Not much of a dramatic wave) and entered the rooms.

&*#%

_With Ayame and Ame_

They walked into the classroom and tried to find some seats. That was difficult with so many people standing and walking around. So they decided to stand and look for seats next to each other as almost impossible as that was.

"Man… Can you find any seats?" Ame asked Ayame.

"Uhhh… I want him ….." Ayame replied dazily.

"What?"

"Huh?" She turned around. "Did you say something?"

"No. I was talking to myself." Ame said sarcastically. "What were you looking at?"

"We're in the same class as that sexy guy I saw this morning!" Ayame whispered cheerfully.

"Wow. You're so weirdly hyper Ayame."

"I know. You've told me a billion times." She winked and sat down in a random seat still star- admiring the guy's sexiness. Ame just sat next to her rolling her eyes—until they caught something, or rather, _someone _more interesting.

_***DING DONG***_

_With Kagome and Sango_

"Wow. It's pretty empty in here." Sango looked around. There were only about 8 students, not including them, in the classroom.

"I wonder where everyone else is... This is clearly not the entire class." Kagome pondered to herself, but Sango answered anyways.

"I don't know."

Just then a bunch of students came in through the door in different groups chattering about everything. From what they did during break, homecoming, the sports games, and what kind of year they're going to have. The topics were just flying everywhere. Someone in specific, caught Kagome's eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she quickly tapped Sango's shoulder and whispered, "Sango! Look! It's him! He's in the same class as me! Oh my gosh!" Kagome yelled/whispered.

"Wow. This couldn't get any more suspicious and convenient." Sango laughed jokingly.

"Who cares?" Kagome laughed. She looked at the guy with silver hair and ears, and golden/amber eyes. She noticed he was well built. "Wait a sec… Oh crap. This sucks." Kagome said after a few quiet moments.

"What does? He has a girlfriend?"

"How should I know? He probably does. Look at him. He's like those popular guys. You know, the jerks that are super cute, but so not worth it?"

"Hmm…" Sango pondered while quickly examining. "You're right. But what if he's different? He can actually be very sweet and looking for the right girl."

Kagome looked at her best friend like she had an extra head and bat wings for ears. "Are you as crazy as you seem to look like in my imagination right now?"

"What? What exactly do I look like?"

Kagome mumbled but Sango heard her, "Like you have an extra head and bat wings for ears."

Sango's turn for the weird look, "You know? You play some weird video games, dude." They both laughed. Their laughter caught the ear of a certain hanyou and his friend.

They stopped laughing and saw two guys looking at them. Kagomes heart almost stopped, but not long enough for her to regain herself by softly glaring at them (more specifically at the hanyou) and turn her head around to talk to Sango again but the bell rang.

_***DING DONG***_

**&*#%**

**A/N:I KNOW! SUPER short as well! I'm sorry. That's why I gave this chappie and chappie 2 at the same time. I felt bad... );**

**And to tell you guys the truth, the 'popular Inuyasha-look' wasn't originally planned 'cause I don't like how in the majority of the stories I read, Inuyashsa's **_**ALWAYS**_** the popular one. I wanted to change it, but apparently, I think this might make it better. I have random ideas that pop up while writing/typing or just thinking. Lol. Then I just tweak the whole story to work for my advantage. Hahaha! So the story will still be good.**

**OH! I need help with a character in this story. Ame's 'guy'. I don't know specifically what type of guy my friend in real life likes and this is a made up character so… yeah. There's no 'match-up' already made. So I'm just going to have to make up a perfect match. Help? I need help with a name for now. Just think of a name that matches with 'candy' somehow. Please? :)**

**IMPORTANT**

**In other news, I have this random new idea for a story. I don't want to work on two stories at once, but I think it's a very unique idea but I don't know if you guys will like it... Tell me. :)  
**

**~Ja ne~**


End file.
